


those younger days

by buttheyrebrothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Sam, M/M, POV Outsider, Pre-Series, Weecest, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttheyrebrothers/pseuds/buttheyrebrothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Winchesters walk into a bar. It turns into a night full of surprises for Alex the barmaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those younger days

**Author's Note:**

> Again, all my love, thanks and first born to my wonderful beta [Myri](http://baronsamediswife.tumblr.com). Without you my stories are like Pinocchio. You make them real boys <333 
> 
> This is written for the Sam and Dean writing challenge on Tumblr, the prompt was “Try that again and I’ll break your arm”.

It‘s a slow night and Alex is bored. Weekdays are always slow but this particular Tuesday is dragging its feet. There are some folks playing pool on the table in the far right corner of the room. They’re by far the loudest group, jibes and roaring laughter frequently reaching her ear. Alex keeps an eye on them. It’s not because they’re so loud per se. Their liveliness is even a welcome distraction from the stifling boredom for Alex. What’s having her alert is the amount of beer bottles she has already collected from them in the course of the evening. She’s not some rookie bartender. It’s her bar, has been since her daddy left it to her and before that she has helped out most weekends, too. She knows how much can be too much and they are at a stage where lowered inhibitions can lead to very _unwise_ decisions.  

The usual regulars are seated at the bar. Single-malt-Bill, who stares morosely into his whiskey tumbler, is seated on the far left, same as every night. On the right she finds just-beer-Rick in his usual spot. Ever since his wife left him he became a permanent fixture. Right in front of her sits Martini-Elly. She has her back towards the bar as she scans the vicinity for some fresh meat. Most days she’s lucky. Alex has a bet with herself going on how long it will take Elly to realize that Rick has had an eye on her for months now and puts him out of his misery. It won’t be tonight, she thinks.

Elly has found her prey of the day. He’s a bit young (Alex hopes he’s legal) but she can see why Elly stares at him like she wants to eat him. The guy is handsome for one but what makes him the center of attention is the way he walks into her humble establishment, all confident swagger like he owns the place. The man-boy wears boots and jeans that hang low on his narrow hips, doing nothing to hide the bow of his legs. It fits him, somehow. As does the too-big leather jacket on his shoulders. He’s got the body of a man alright, as far as she can see but his face tells a different story. It’s almost delicate in a way the rest of him is not. Big eyes are framed by long thick lashes, their green color vibrant even in the dim light of the bar. His jaw is the only thing that looks hard in his face; sharp lines a stark contrast to the plush fullness of his lips. Alex tells herself he’s too young, _too_ _pretty_ for her liking but she admits to herself that she’d still have a hard time saying no to that. She’s sure he knows that, too. It’s obvious in the way he scans the room with his head held high, making eye contact with every woman in the room. When his eyes land on her a lazy smile graces his full lips and he winks at her. She curses at herself for the stupid blush that blooms on her cheeks.  

Behind him another boy enters. He’s even younger, not yet sixteen by the look of it. The boy’s all lanky limbs with not an ounce of body fat to spare. He has the same bright eyes as his friend, just not quite as big. They somehow still look huge in his small face. His hair’s longer than the other boy’s, bangs hanging in his face. He looks so _young_. Vulnerable even, in the way he walks a bit too close to the other boy, almost disappearing behind his bigger frame.

She should kick them out but she doesn't. God knows why.

The older one saunters over to the bar but stops halfway there to cast a look back at his companion. They make eye contact and she swears there is a whole conversation happening between them. It ends with the younger boy stiffly walking over to one of their table booths. Once he’s seated he watches the other with unblinking eyes and a frown between his eyebrows. She follows his line of sight and watches the boy approach.

His strides are confident as he makes his way to her, hips swaying lightly and back held straight. She thinks that he walks like someone who is uses his looks to his advantage, someone who is used being stared at. And why wouldn’t he? Even now his younger friend is not the only one watching him with hawk eyes.  Alex wonders if he’s preening on the inside. He’s playing it cool and she can’t be sure what’s going on inside of him but she’s curious. She thinks that she would hate it, all those stares on her like dirty fingers leaving their mark on her skin.  

As he reaches the bar she can make out more of his face. Up close he looks a bit older than she initially thought but he’s still hardly twenty. Despite that she doesn’t say a thing when he orders, “A beer for me and a Coke for my little brother. Please.” Maybe it’s the fact that he actually says please. Or that he takes his little brother with him at an age where little brothers are generally considered _uncool_. Or maybe, just maybe, it’s the freckles that wink at her from the bridge of his slightly crooked nose like cinnamon colored mischief. Maybe it’s all of the above that makes the protest die in her throat.

While Alex prepares the ordered drinks Elly jumps at the chance to chat up the guy. “Awww. That’s so sweet of you, letting your little brother tag along like that.” At that he turns towards her with a smirk that should look arrogant but is nothing but charming. _He’s a natural_ , she thinks.

“Sammy’s cool. Not as cool as his big brother of course. I’m Dean,” he adds with his hand stretched towards Elly, who takes it with a flirtatious smile.

“I’m Elly, pleased to meet you.” She _actually_ flutters her eyelashes at him and Alex is hard-pressed to repress any gagging noises. Times like these, she feels almost embarrassed for her own gender but apparently, most guys dig such behavior. Dean definitely does. He takes her hand in his and presses his lips to her knuckles like he’s some fairy tale prince. At that she does roll her eyes. _Really?_

“The pleasure’s all mine, Elly. Can I buy you a drink?” Alex never learns if he could because that’s when loud noises disrupt their little exchange. Too distracted by the courtship unfolding in front of her Alex had forgotten to keep an eye on the crowd by the pool table.

One of the guys, a walking stereotype if you ask her, big and bald and tattooed all over, has wandered over to where Dean’s little brother is seated. His friends are the ones making the ruckus, drunken cheers and slurs loud in the otherwise quiet bar.

“Show that little slut his place.”

“You should mess’m up, Clif. Bet he looks real pretty with some color in ‘is face.”

Clif, who is standing in front of the still seated boy, leers down at him. “What’dya say, pretty boy, wanna put this mouth to good use?”

Alex sees movement out of the corner of her eye. It’s Dean, who starts to stand, tense all over. He looks furious, like he’s ready for murder. She expects him to run over to where his brother is so obviously being harassed. Hell, she can see the brawl coming and tries to decide whether to call the cops now or try to break them up herself first. Alex knows that calling the Cops is bad for her business, most patrons wary at their involvement. On the other hand, so are corpses. And Clif definitely looks like he could both brothers for breakfast.

Dean doesn’t run towards them. He just stands there with hands balled to fists and his whole body shaking with the effort of staying still. Alex wonders what’s stopping him. She looks over to the boy, still a child in most ways, and is surprised to see him smiling.

He’s looking up at Clif without fear, the corners of his mouth raised in a challenge most men wouldn’t dare. “I don’t think so,” he says, calm as you please. He stands up and faces Clif, not perturbed in the slightest at the way he has to look way up to do so. “I would actually prefer it if you would leave me alone and go back to your buddies. You smell up the atmosphere.”

Clif raises his fist the same moment she goes for the rifle underneath the bar. Her hand closes around the comforting cold steel of it as she waits for the sickening sound of a fist hitting flesh.

It never comes.

Instead, she sees Dean’s younger, smaller brother deflect the punch easily and responding with one of his own. His fist connects with Clif’s chin and she feels like she can hear the phantom-rattling of his teeth. He takes a step back with his eyes wide open in surprise at this turn of events.

It’s a mistake.

Before he can charge again he gets a kick to his crotch that has him bent-forward in pain. There is no moment for him to recover though as it is followed by an elbow right to his head and another kick to his knee that has him on the floor in seconds.

His buddies haven’t moved a single limb. They’re gaping open-mouthed at the scene in front of them. Everyone at the bar is.

Everyone but Dean.

Dean, who is smiling at his little brother with unabashed pride. She can still see some of the tenseness linger in his shoulders, though. That and the audible breath he releases belie his worry.

He mustn’t have been the only one, she thinks as bright eyes look up at him with something like wonder, like the boy himself is surprised at what he did. The smile that unfolds on his face comes slow and is aimed only at his big brother. For the first time she notices the dimples that dent his cheeks like canyons. That smile reminds her of summer days, warm and sticky. The sun so bright it threatens to burn you but you still can’t stay away.

He takes a few steps towards Dean. The smile never leaves his face. If anything, it gets even brighter. “Have you seen that?” Alex hasn’t heard him speak before. She has some trouble to reconcile what she’s just seen him do with the somewhat high and eager voice that comes out of his mouth.

“Sure did, Sammy. Not bad. Although we have to work on your upper cuts. I told you to punch with your body, not your arm.” Sammy's smile dims at that but Dean just ruffles his hair. “Nice reflexes though,” he allows with a smile. “You did really good, Sammy, I’m proud of you,” he adds quietly, voice going soft. Serious in a way she hasn’t heard of him before. They look at each other then, oblivious to their surroundings. She swears she can feel the hairs on her arm rise, the air suddenly charged with _something_.

Dean is the first one to speak, easily breaking the weird tension. She’s not sure it was even there to begin with. “How about we had home, huh? It’s a school night after all.” It’s a question but it doesn’t sound like one.

“Okay,” the younger boy answers with a triumphant sidelong glance towards Elly. Alex feels like she has missed something but writes it off at Elly’s baffled face.   

Dean calls out to him when he’s almost at the door, not having moved one bit. “Hey Sammy, catch.” With that, he throws his brother a bunch of keys without even looking, his eyes on the man lying on the floor. They’re snatched out of the air one-handed. She can’t help but wonder _who_ they are. “Be right there in a minute. Get her running for me, won’t ya?”

It’s in that moment she sees the younger brother reluctant, almost dreadful for the first time. “You sure?” He asks, his voice resigned, sounding like he knows the answer even as he asks.

“Yeah. Go ahead.” And so, he does.

Dean watches him leave before he turns back towards Clif, who’s still on the floor. He stalks over to him just as the man tries to get up and grabs his shirt with a white-knuckles grip. “Listen, asshole. Try that again and I’ll break your arm. Then, I let my brother have another go at you. And this time, he won’t pull his punches. Are we clear?” When the guy doesn’t answer right away Dean pushes him back to the ground. “I won’t ask again, douchebag. Are we clear?”

The nod he gets seems to be enough for him. She watches him get up again and face the other men. “Same goes for you. One of you ever so much as glance at my little brother…” he doesn’t finish the sentence but moves his jacket in such a blatant way she knows he just flashed them a weapon. _What a crazy night._

He turns his back to them and walks away without another word or even a glance towards them. When he reaches the door he stops and looks towards her and Elly, both still right where he left them. “I have to take a rain check on that beer. Keep the change.” With that and one final wink he’s out the door as if he was never there to begin with. Alex looks down at the tabletop of the bar and sees a crumbled twenty dollar bill. _When has he - ?_

She stares at the money in disbelief for another second before she grabs the bill and goes after him, intent on giving him back his money. However, she’s stopped dead in her tracks at the sight that greets her as soon as she steps outside.

There’s only one car parked in front of the building. It’s a black Chevy. She doesn’t know much about cars but she can tell it’s a classic. Pressed against it is a small body, caged in by a larger one. Dean looms over his brother and it would look menacing, threatening, if not for the hand that cradles the younger boy’s cheek.  Their voices are carried over through the silent night, soft and intimate like a love song sung into your ear as you fall asleep.

“Dean, what did you do after I left?” Alex can hear the anger melts from his voice even as he speaks, caressed away by a gentle thumb on his high cheekbone.

“Nothing. I swear.” She raises a disbelieving eyebrow and she would bet today’s earnings Sam does the same because Dean adds, “I just made clear that I don’t like people _looking at_ or _touching_ what’s mine. I think he got it. As did his friends.” There’s the cocky boy that entered her establishment what seems like hours ago.

She hears her own smile echoed in Sam’s reproach, like he can’t help himself in the face of his brother’s self-pleased attitude. “You didn’t have to do this, Dean. I had it under control. I can take care of myself.”

The change comes just as fast as the last time as Dean goes from playful and cocky to serious in seconds. “I know, Sammy. I do. That wasn’t about that.” And with that he leans in, effectively closing those mere inches that separate them. The kiss still comes as a surprise to her despite everything she’s heard and seen so far. _What’s mine_ , echoes in her head. Alex thinks she should feel appalled, disgusted even but she just – _doesn’t_. There is something so obviously different about them, something she can’t put her finger on. They’re not like normal boys, normal teenagers, normal brothers. So what. Normal is highly overrated in her opinion, anyway.

Whatever they are, they’re in it together, wholeheartedly. Who is she to judge.

Their kiss turns from gentle nips that would have been chaste and innocent if not for the whole incest thing (and there, she named it, it is real now) to hungry and wet. She can actually hear them and it makes something low in her gut clench with a sudden surge of _want_.

 _They’re kids for Christ sake_ , she berates herself. _Get a grip_.

A loud moan spurs her into action. She slips back inside the bar without them noticing her presence at all. Inside, she realizes that she’s still clutching the twenty dollar bill in her hand. Nothing that can be done about that now. She sure as hell won’t interrupt whatever is going on out there. Instead, she wanders back over to where Elly is still sitting, watching her with a questioning look in her eyes.

“Sorry, Elly but I guess he’s not that into you. Maybe you should give Rick a chance. Ask him if he has a brother though. You never know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Say Hi to me on [Tumblr](http://buttheyrebrothers.tumblr.com)!


End file.
